It Only Takes Manners
by with love - Elincia
Summary: The first time they met, one made the other cry. The last time they met, they parted as best friends. The next time they meet, they're in high school and they've grown in more ways than one. Is that sexual tension I hear knocking on both doors? Yes it is.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is BASED on a friendship I once had. Not everything is true. I had to twist it up. As per usual, I'm going to use my past experiences (which aren't many) and mold it into a fanfic. The next chapter will be told in 3rd person.

* * *

When we first met, I made her cry. It was only kindergarten and I never had the notion to wonder if any of my classmates were wussies. Imagine it as your own class (or not, since this is _my _narrative). I'm not an excellent storyteller, so keep up with me here.

I was sitting at the back of class. Our teacher, Hanako-sensei, called us to stop silent reading and prepare for a new lesson. I liked my teacher so I made sure to behave, since I overheard the class next to mine had a teacher that wasn't as fun. I was in the middle of placing all my tools (mainly an alphabet workbook, some crayons and a pencil I found) on top of my desk when my ears picked up on a sound. A small, cheery voice behind me was still reading aloud from her book.

I frowned, turning around. "Hey, pay attention." The blonde ignored me, so I urged in a hushed voice, "Silent reading's over, put that away." When nothing happened, I idled for a moment, not sure if I should act. But I had so much respect for sensei and on top of that, I wanted the girl to give the same amount of respect as I did.

She continued reading words off the paper book until I felt so indignant, I knocked that book out of her hands. "Kuga-chan!" the girl instantly cried out. Oh, now she was upset, was she?

The girl had the nerve to pick up her book. I responded by pushing her down by the shoulders. "Geez, just stop!" I complained. Please audience, it only sounds rougher than it really was…ok, I was a tiny bit mean! Back to what I was saying:

That's when the tears appeared. It started as a quiver of the lips, a few whimpers, then sobbing and finally she broke. This transpired in mere seconds mind you. With her loud bawling, of course Hanako-sensei would come rushing over.

"Aw, dear Fujino-chan! What's wrong?" For once, I thought it wasn't cool for our teacher to worry about a student since my classmate didn't deserve it. This time it was annoying. "Why are you crying?" she asked caringly, comforting the small girl in her arms.

All the blonde did was point at me, hiccupping while more tears rolled down her face.

I shot back an angry glare, but I recognized the reprimanding look our teacher gave me. 'You're in trouble,' it said, and I inwardly groaned. I immediately tried to clear my name because I couldn't bear the shame I was suddenly feeling. "Hanako-sensei, she wasn't listening to you! I just wanted her to stop reading."

"But you know a politer way, yes?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Ask nicely," I stated glumly, then protested, "But I did do that!"

Hanako-sensei smiled sadly. "Come up to the front of class so that you can apologize."

I knew an order when I heard one. Struggling to contain myself, I walked up quickly as if to escape my embarrassment. All of my classmates' eyes were on me. I waited, arms rigid, when Fujino finally made it there with our teacher. I blew out a puff of air. "Sorry," I muttered, turning red.

"Speak louder," Hanako-sensei told me gently.

I squirmed a bit in place. Looking straight into the girl's eyes, I said, "I'm sorry for making you cry, Fujino-chan."

With her arms behind her back and a small nod, I could tell she wanted to get away from me as much as I wanted to get away from her. It was an uneasy situation, but you know kids. We always forget important stuff the next day.

Friends came and went as classes changed, so when I finally hit 3rd grade, guess who I ran into?

Fujino.

The incident was behind us and I never paid her much mind. You wouldn't believe it, but you could call me a social butterfly in my childhood days, although currently I'm completely the opposite. Being friends with the boys was convenient and the girls liked my humor, so they weren't _as _jealous. At the time, I wasn't acquainted with the word 'jealous' very well.

It was really strange how Fujino and I started talking. I had some chocolate I brought from home and I didn't want to eat it all by myself. So I gave them away to my closest friends who thanked me with a happy exclamation or hug. It was only when I realized I had one more left, that I was wondering who to give it to. This was when I saw her figure in the distance. She was walking alone at recess time, probably heading to one of the games to play. I had an epiphany.

Running towards her, I shouted, "Fujino-chan!" She turned her head and I noticed she watched me with a quizzical stare once I reached her. "Hey… Do you like chocolate?" I showed her a cookies n' cream Hershey's.

She blinked. "Yes." Then was surprised when I grabbed her hand and placed the small bite size into hers. "For me?" When I answered yeah, she smiled. "Thank you, Kuga-chan."

"Your welcome!" I grinned. "I'll see you later, ok?" Without a second thought, I ran off to my own group of friends. Maybe, just like that, I fixed my past mistake (you know, making her cry). Either way, that day I actually made a friendship that was going to last a lifetime.

So we ended up being in the same class next year and I figured out she was a genius. I told her my opinion but she only laughed it off, said she started school a year late meaning she was supposed to be in a higher grade. She was studying hard to make up for it, I could tell. In short, she became my permanent partner in every activity and she was there to help smooth out my mistakes. There were a few times I felt strange around her. I shrugged it off as amazement. Fujino-chan could do anything, I had thought, and I'm lucky enough to be her best friend.

Ha, the next year wasn't so lucky; we were in separate classes. Except I wasn't worried about losing touch since it hadn't happened to me so far. Something that she pointed out, though, changed me.

"Ne, Natsuki-chan, you've been more quiet recently."

We had this secret hideout next to the gym that we always met at in recess. I kicked a rock before seating myself beside her. "What do you mean, Shizuru-chan?"

In the corner of my eyes, I saw her tap a finger on her chin. "You're not an angry kid anymore."

"What!" I snorted. "You're as much of a _kid_ as I am."

She giggled. I playfully pulled on her hair and smirked when she yelped. Slapping my arm, she whined, "Natsuki-chan, why'd you hurt me?"

"I like your hair," I said bluntly. "What color do you call this?" I barely remember labeling it blonde in my head back in kindergarten.

Pouting, Shizuru answered, "Brown? Yellow?" She allowed me to touch it, although being a little more cautious since she didn't want me to yank it again. "But yours is blue," she sighed. "Like the sky. Not in the day, that's too bright, but when the moon is out! A _dark _blue." She leaned in closer and it was innocent. We were kids. "I think you're very pretty, Natsuki-chan."

I never noticed the small blush across my cheeks. "No you are, that's why guys like you." I stuck out my tongue.

She showed no signs of spotting my reddened cheeks because she stuck out her own tongue too. "I heard Toshi-kun has a crush on you." Toshi was a boy I hanged out with and kind of the most popular guy in our grade.

"You're lying," I said, refusing to believe it. "Anyway, I wasn't an angry kid back then, just so you know."

"But you're so reserved now!"

"Ano…reserved?" I pronounced it slowly. Damn her vocabulary.

"You're nice," Shizuru admitted, "but you have this odd thing about you. You're becoming indifferent." Exasperated at my silence, she explained, "Like you don't care."

Confused, I said, "Doesn't that mean I'm mad then?"

"I don't think so… Never mind, Natsuki-chan." She smiled sweetly at me, swiftly changing the topic. "Remember when you were mean to me?"

I blinked. "I wasn't trying to be..." After getting to know her, I always felt guilty about it.

"Then next time, you have to promise to be nice." I did promise and truth be told, I would only recall it years later. Satisfied, she moved in to peck my cheek. "Tag, you're it!" She dashed away, leaving me to sit there in a stupor. My (stupid) first thought was 'That's not how you tag someone' and then the other 'Girls kiss?'

"M-matte, I wasn't ready yet!" I hastily chased after her. We were still kids after all.

* * *

That year, Shizuru moved to another city and I didn't see her for three years. Or four? Ah, I'm in my junior year anyway. She did, however, give me a friendship bracelet before she left; I lost it a year after. I should give you some background on the time she and I were apart, right? I met a girl named Tokiha Mai who became my confidant and vice versa. Like Shizuru, she was a special case except instead of starting school late, she skipped a grade. In my mind, she was technically an underclassman but she was a humble person, who at the same time, can be very defiant if she sees something wrong.

She was my support when I came out the closet. Yes, when I say that, I honestly mean my sexuality. At first it was just 'I'm bi' but two years later we all decided 'Natsuki's a lesbian.' I guess I am, but I haven't _dated _anyone. Mai used to scold me for not giving any of the guys who liked me a try. Now she jokes, "I have bigger boobs. Where's my line of knights in shining armor?" She also tried to find a girlfriend for me to my chagrin, which I immediately demanded her to stop. She did after a few more threats.

In any case, the day Shizuru popped back into my life was a new year at high school. Reserved, lack of care, indifferent; her words back then truly described me.

Because, here with everyone else, I'm the Ice Princess.

And she was the hot new girl.

* * *

A/N: No good? If it's bad ill delete this right away and come up with a better idea. BUT the _real _story begins in the next chapter, if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't expect much! D: but enjoy either way.

* * *

"Shit happens."

It was all Kuga Natsuki could say when a boy randomly ran past her screaming with his ass on fire. She shook her head, dark blue hair swishing with her movement. Why was her school so weird? A slender figure with an athletic tone to it, Natsuki always walked the longer routes to Fuuka Academy alone. Her icy emerald eyes liked the scenery and there was something about a quiet morning with no one else around that made her feel refreshed.

Of course, things like the boy with his pants on fire was normal too.

When she finally reached the school gates, an immediate scowl stole her pink lips. It was almost a habit to start glaring everytime she arrived, as if going into the building was the worst thing she could possibly do. Of course, if one looked very closely, the rebel was actually frowning rather cutely. No one would've known it was about missing her morning cup of tea.

* * *

When you're new, no one actually _cares_. You don't go to the front of class and introduce yourself like a superstar, you don't walk in like you own the place and have people gawk at your amazing looks, but what you really do, is take a damn seat and wait for attendance to be taken.

That's exactly what Senoh Aoi did. With a sigh.

She had just moved there with a friend. Fortunately, they both attended Fuuka Academy. Unfortunately, they only shared the last two classes together. She was dimly aware someone else had taken the seat next to her, beside the window.

"You new?"

Blinking, Aoi looked up with her big blue eyes to see a girl who wore a white hoodie underneath her school vest. "Uh, yes, I am."

A nod. Green eyes settled on watching out the window, before flickering back to Aoi. "What is it?" she asked impatiently, noticing the other person fidgeting.

A little indignant with the sudden attitude considering the unknown girl had initiated small talk first, Aoi inquired, "Do you have a name?"

"If you're asking, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the blunette said dryly.

Aoi would come to realize the person beside her was a very mysterious character. "Senoh," she answered simply. She waited for a response. She got one.

"Kuga."

And that was all for the rest of the period.

* * *

Only half of the school day had passed and as the lunch bell rang, she could care less to stand in line with the ridiculous amount of people for cheap cafeteria food. Natsuki brushed past the sea of hungry teenagers to get out of the building in order to meet up with Mai and the rest of the gang. That is, until someone bumped into her.

Not registering the small grunt that escaped her own mouth, Natsuki heard the clatter of books before spotting a fallen girl in the middle of it. She quickly knelt down to gather the mess she accidentally caused. "Sorry about that," she apologized, "Here." She only took a second to sense that the girl she helped back up her feet was new, what with all the unnecessary books she carried. When you attended a school for so long, you can pinpoint the newcomers of your grade like a radar.

How many new students did we get this year? She thought with a small frown.

Before the girl could look up and say thank you, Natsuki strolled onward. Her ears picked up on Senoh's voice, the brunette in her class earlier that day, from way behind and she came to her own conclusion that the two knew each other.

"I didn't get a good look at her friend," she muttered, running a smooth hand through her blue locks. She was outside now.

"Natsuki!" Mai was waving at her in the distance. "Everyone's at the tree. What's taking you so long?"

Since she was not one to ever be in a hurry, Natsuki calmly walked the rest of the way to her exasperated best friend. "I knocked into someone," she replied, shrugging.

"Oh dear," Mai sighed. The two started towards their friends nearby, already eating. "Did you at least apologize?"

The blunette rolled her eyes. "Hey, I do have _some _type of manners. I even picked up her books." They were interrupted by a girl with short black hair who stood up to greet them.

"Ah, here returns Busty-Woman and Curvy-Woman! Together to fight crime and-"

Natsuki flicked her on the forehead. "We're not superheroes." She paused. "And what curves?"

Chie, the one who was rubbing the red mark on her forehead now, gestured with her hand. "As you can see… You have a body that screams to be manhandled." At the intimidating glare, she said without thinking, " Ooh, Curvy-Woman turned into Grumpy Monster."

Before anything bad could happen, Mai sat down beside a younger girl with untidy black hair, casually bringing out her bento box. "Natsuki, you have curves, and yes, sometimes you are a grumpy person." At the sound of protest, Mai spoke to Chie this time, "Chie, those were very corny superhero names and yes, you should stop provoking Natsuki's wrath." She then swallowed the first bite of her lunch. "Hello there, Mikoto."

After directing a scowl at Chie, Natsuki grumbled before plopping herself down to join the other two. "I don't have curves…" She ignored Chie's presence as she settled down next to her.

Glad that everyone was being civil again, Mai decided to put in her own two cents. "But have you seen yourself in those tight biking leathers of yours? I mean, _wow_."

Chie couldn't resist. She chipped in, "Your legs are like a pathway to heaven!"

Annoyed, Natsuki retorted, "Have you always had a perverted mind?"

"No, no, I have an _enlightened _mind, enlightened," she said again for emphasis. As the two argued while Mai butted in to lower the chance of violence, no one noticed a pair of chopsticks swiping bits and pieces of their lunch.

Mikoto sat there eating with a delighted smile.

* * *

It was a different day.

Aoi had given her a pencil that looked suspiciously like the one she lost. "I saw you run into my friend yesterday," she explained. "She said this must be yours, and she says thank you for helping her."

Natsuki took the pencil. It had the words 'Ice Princess' carved into it. "Anyone with manners would've done it," she told Aoi nonchalantly. "Just tell her to get rid of those books so that she can see where she's going next time."

Aoi laughed. "She works too hard. That's all."

* * *

A week rushed by.

Kuga Natsuki never understood why girls went to the bathroom in numbers. Do the others just chat away while you're on the toilet? So when she left the school restroom one morning, she didn't spare a glance at the group of girls giggling their way into it. Although maybe she should have, because _that _group of giggling girls were also following an individual girl.

A girl with crimson eyes who didn't spare Natsuki a glance as well, too distracted by her own thoughts.

* * *

Today was raining.

Natsuki leaned on one hand, propping her elbow on top of the desk. She grunted when she felt Aoi nudge her.

"Hey, why the long face?"

The girl hadn't stopped speaking to her ever since she returned her pencil, so she might as well be entertained. "My friends and I will have to eat lunch in the _noisy _cafeteria."

Aoi looked over at the window and saw indeed the rain falling swiftly. "Oh. It's not that bad." She added as an afterthought, "The cafeteria, I mean. The rain probably won't stop before lunch."

Natsuki just hummed in response.

Aoi played with her hair for a moment, as if reflecting upon a decision. "Say, why don't you join my friend and I?" Before Natsuki could decline, she continued, "Zuru has made plenty of friends already but she told me she doesn't even know their names! I was hoping that maybe… How should I phrase it?"

The blunette raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't even know their names?" Her echo went unheard.

"You see, she's too polite to tell them to buzz off. Do you think you can let us sit with you?"

Natsuki crossed her arms, not liking this at all. "Why don't you tell them to back off if she can't do it?"

Aoi threw her hands up with a sigh. "Alas, she convinced me not to; she'd feel bad, you see?"

Natsuki made a noise of displeasure. "Are you guys really that desperate?" At Aoi's pleading expression, she considered for a moment. Then she looked at her pencil, the Ice Princess one, and decided the inevitable. "Fine. Today, just for today."

"Kyaa, thank you Kuga-san!"

"…Senoh-san, get off."

"Hehe, ok."

When lunch came around, Natsuki walked down the stairs with Chie in tow. She watched the short-haired girl clean her glasses for a few seconds out of boredom. Almost in autopilot, her feet carried her into the cafeteria that was already filling up with people scrambling for food.

Satisfied with her work, Chie fixed her glasses back on. "So we're eating with Senoh-san and who?"

"Some girl. Zuru or something." The blunette was unashamed for not knowing.

"Natsuki, Natsuki." A finger was wagged, as Chie lightly scolded the proud lone wolf, "You always need to know a girl's name before having lunch with her."

"…Where's Mai and Mikoto?" She seriously couldn't handle the gossiper alone.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't embarrass you in front of your new friends."

"_Chie_." It was literally growled. The girl chuckling behind her was just intolerable. Natsuki shook her head. "There's Senoh-san. The one with brown hair."

"Whoa." Chie gripped Natsuki's shoulders from behind in excitement. "She's cute! Is that her friend too?"

"The blondie?" she asked bluntly. "No clue."

The 'blondie' as Natsuki nicely put it, was smiling at something Aoi was saying before turning her head to where she was pointing. Which was at them.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed then widened in disbelief. "I think I know her." Her pace hastened, leaving Chie behind momentarily. She didn't care that her friend whined at her to slow down and didn't stop until she reached the table with the familiar face. "Hi," she said, breathless. She didn't pay attention to Aoi at all and for good reason.

Beautiful red eyes twinkled at her, in shock before quickly melting into wonder.

"I'm Natsuki." Her mouth moved by its own will and she had to bite down her tongue to keep herself from spilling words faster than she could think.

That hair of hers wasn't brown, it wasn't yellow… God, she needed to touch her. It just couldn't be her, that would be too much of a coincidence!

"Natsuki," the soft voice that came through those velvet lips, "Natsuki, it's me. Shizuru." An eager smile took its place. "Do you remember?"

At that question, she couldn't contain herself any longer. Instead of answering right away, the blunette came forward and grabbed the startled Shizuru into a bone-crushing hug. "Of course, I remember! Shizuru…"

Aoi's jaw dropped. Chie was speechless.

_They know each other?_

Shizuru laughed and returned the embrace with equal force. "It's been awhile," she whispered and to Natsuki it felt like she planted an invisible kiss on her neck. "I recently got back. Did you miss me?" she teased.

Natsuki shook herself out of a daze. "I haven't been thinking about you for the last few years we've been apart," she admitted, "But seeing you here! I just had to, had to…"

"Sweep me off my feet like reunited lovers?" Shizuru peered up mischievously to see a blush overtake Natsuki's cheeks.

"You've certainly matured, haven't you?"

"Mm, would you like to find out how much?" Shizuru's voice dropped down a few notches into a tone that sounded suspiciously seductive. The look she gave Natsuki was just as bewitching.

"Oh my god, what did I miss?" It was Mai. And Mikoto. And Chie and Aoi who she had totally forgotten still existed.

Natsuki stiffened. "It's not what it looks like," she managed to say without stammering. She had the ability to breathe easily once again when Shizuru slipped out of her arms, although she did feel a little weird. "I've known her since we were kids." She turned to face their friends with an uncomfortable expression.

Shizuru beamed. "Shall we sit down?" They all agreed, but most importantly, she sat straight across from Natsuki. The blunette pretended to look away, undeniably self-conscious at the intense gaze directed at her.

"I'm Tokiha Mai," her best friend began. "This one is Minagi Mikoto and that one is Harada Chie. I guess you both already know Kuga Natsuki." They nodded.

"Senoh Aoi," said the one who suggested the meeting in the first place, "and this here is Fujino Shizuru."

Natsuki almost jerked at the feeling of someone else's foot caressing her leg. She quickly looked up to see a suggestive smile in the form of Shizuru's lips.

"_A pleasure_," she said, except it came out as a sexy purr, or at least to Natsuki's ears it did.

The blunette swallowed, could practically see the flush of red creeping up her own neck. Was Shizuru _trying_ to turn her on? They've only just reunited, so maybe it was only her imagination. Maybe.

As the minutes passed by, it was obvious that Chie and Aoi hit it off nicely. Mai took the time to get to know Natsuki's childhood friend and the blunette was relieved to be distracted in a chopstick fight with Mikoto over her last piece of sushi.

It didn't help that she lost because Shizuru boldly (out of nowhere) leaned forward to lick a rogue crumb off the corner of her lips. She was trying to distract herself from Shizuru's beauty after all! Her voice was too damn enchanting.

What no one but Chie didn't know, was that Fujino Shizuru was having trouble keeping her eyes off Natsuki as well. It was difficult enough trying to follow a conversation with Mai, but even more so when Natsuki kept glancing at her with hidden desire in those expressive eyes of hers.

Shizuru's libido dearly wanted to be released, but the Fujino was careful not to reveal it on the first day. Flirting couldn't hurt and she couldn't wait to talk with Natsuki alone. It was about time they caught up and see what changed while they were separated anyway.

Half-listening to what Aoi was saying, Chie subtly leaned in to whisper, "Natsuki, why does your friend look like she wants to explore your Cave of Wonders?"

It took a second or two for the blunette to process that. Her mild blush in turn made Shizuru across the table flash a smirk. "She's not a sex machine, Chie," she hissed back.

"Really? I bet she wants to get into your pants." Chie scooted away before Natsuki could say that was a bunch of shit.

As if the two rehearsed, Mai leaned in to whisper in her other ear, "Natsuki, stop looking as if you want to ravish Fujino-san on the spot. Manners _please_." Then straightened back to her earlier position.

Not knowing what Chie and Mai had said to make the girl in front of her start to stutter so cutely, in Shizuru's opinion, Natsuki's face was priceless.

* * *

A/N: Goddess, I did all of this today. I wanted to write more but i honestly couldn't rack my brain for more creative stuff. I posted it NOW cuz i knew if i left it alone saying, 'I'll get back to it, no worries' i WOULD NOT lol I'll just edit it later. Give me some feeback/criticism/advice please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Like it. Hate it. Love it. Wait a minute, I don't want you to hate it. You all must like this chapter! OTL The future of this fic depends on it!

* * *

_You and I left alone cannot be trusted_

_There's a lust we can't control_

_Slowly undress, chest to chest_

_And unless I say goodnight_

_I know we're only gonna go too far_

_Please, I'm not quite ready for that next level_

_One kiss and that spells trouble_

_Trouble by Britney Spears_

* * *

"What flavor is it today?"

Natsuki scooted in close next to Shizuru and handed her a thermos. "Green tea, peach flavored."

About three weeks ago, Natsuki had reunited with Shizuru, told her she was gay, found out Shizuru had a crush on her when they were little, and that Shizuru liked having lots of mayo in her sandwich **(1)**.

About two-weeks-and-a-half ago, Shizuru tried some tea (recommended by Natsuki) after buying it together from the store, had whacked Natsuki on the head with a negi **(2) **when the blunette accidentally offended the girl by bringing her the wrong brand of mayo, and it was clear that Chie had the hots for Aoi, but Aoi was too oblivious to be aware of it.

About two weeks ago, Shizuru had overheard Natsuki complaining how she would often miss her morning cup of tea in order to walk to school **(3)**.She had thought a thermos would make a wonderful present for her childhood friend, although the image of Natsuki calmly drinking tea made her laugh silently to herself. When the blunette's face lit up upon receiving the gift, Shizuru's heart had dangerously stopped. For a moment, of course.

A week ago, Natsuki showed Shizuru her Ducati DRIII motorcycle. Shizuru had instantly fantasized about being taken then and there on that sexy monster rumbling between her thighs (the blunette had encouraged her to get a feel of riding it), but Natsuki didn't need to know that.

She blinked at its light weight. "You drank most of it already, I see. Cold tea this time?" The chestnut-haired girl took a sip to taste it. In the corner of her eye, she was pleased to see Natsuki lightly blush as she watched. She remembered the first time Chie had asked, 'So, do you guys believe in indirect kisses?' and Natsuki had choked when it was _her turn _to take a drink.

"You don't like cold tea?" Natsuki inquired, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Shizuru shook her head. "No, it's good. I like it." With that, she hooked one of her arms with Natsuki's and smiled.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Chie took a seat in front of them, her lunch set down on top of the table. She looked to her left in surprise. "Mai, you were here the whole time?"

Unfortunately, yes, she had been. The orange-haired girl pouted before giving Chie a shove. "Shut up! With Mikoto absent, Aoi taking extra time on her math test, and you late, of course I'm going to be stuck as the unnoticeable third wheel."

Natsuki resisted rolling her eyes. "Stop implying that we're dating. We're not." She tensed when Chie and Mai both stared at where her arm connected with Shizuru's. Then was distracted by a certain someone playing with her hair. She tried moving her head away. "Hey, wait, what are you trying to do?"

There was a small smirk on Shizuru's lips. "Did you know," she started off in a lazy tone, "that when a girl let's you play with her hair, it usually means she's sexually comfortable with you?" Right in front of the blunette's eyes, she twirled a lock of gorgeous dark hair and giggled. "Funny, isn't it?"

Natsuki swallowed. "You…aren't helping, you know." Nonetheless, she did nothing to stop Shizuru's ministrations.

"Would you rather I play with someone else?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. She laughed when Natsuki's arm sneaked around to pull her snug against her side in a possessive yet childish way.

Just in time for the fun, Aoi came stumbling to their table and dropped into the chair next to Mai, exhausted. "Hey, guys," she sighed.

Chie discreetly elbowed Mai. "Switch seats with me," she mouthed.

Ignoring her friend, Mai turned to Aoi and dragged her out of her seat despite the other having just gotten there. "We're getting you some food," she said, being the motherly one of the group. She gestured for Shizuru to follow.

Gracefully standing, she winked at Natsuki before tagging along. "You did well, I'm positive of it Aoi; you studied all night after all." Of course she'd play the role of an older sister.

The blunette chuckled before leaning on a palm, gazing at Shizuru's swaying hips from afar. Who knew someone could be so damn attractive?

"Busy admiring Shizuru's lovely behind?" Chie was rewarded with a kick underneath the table. Wincing and rubbing the most likely bruised spot, she opened her mouth again just to receive two more kicks. "Itai! Natsuki, why are you being so aggressive?" The short-haired one scooted more to the side so as to not be directly in front of her none-too-happy friend.

Natsuki didn't bother glaring at Chie and gave her a dismissive glance. "Just checking if you were alive, is all."

Chie's jaw dropped, indignant. "Couldn't you be a little bit more considerate since we're alone, which is rarely the case now, and talk to me about Aoi?"

Frowning, Natsuki took a good look at Chie. "You alright, Chie?"

She threw her hands up dramatically. "_That's _what I wanted to hear!"

Running a hand through her hair, a habit she does whenever troubled, Natsuki made sure the girls were still busy getting lunch before slamming her hand loudly on top of the table. "That was to wake you up," she said simply, when Chie jumped in her seat. "Now what's the problem?"

Clearing her throat albeit uneasily, she looked down. "You know I like Aoi, right?"

"Yes, everyone does."

"Right, so-wait, what?" Chie appeared to be stunned. "Even Aoi?"

Natsuki waved a hand. "Except her."

"Oh." Chie paused. "Well we haven't known each other for very long, so it's logical for her to see us as only friends, but then why are you and Shizuru so different?" It almost felt like she was asking Natsuki for the answer of all questions.

The wolf-lover was taken aback. "Shizuru and I were previously friends, so…"

"Yeah, but you guys totally want each other," Chie helpfully pointed out. "Aoi, on the other hand, is _friendly_."

"Excuse me?" Natsuki valiantly fought the urge to blush. "We do not 'totally want each other,' as you so lamely put it."

Chie wasn't convinced and took off her glasses, something she did whenever trying to persuade a person to see things her way, and pointed them at Natsuki. "I'm just saying, Aoi isn't all up on me like Shizuru is with you. She-" Chie stopped as if having an epiphany. "…could be straight."

Natsuki, almost taking pity, decided to speak up before her friend deflated. "Actually, her first relationship with a girl was last summer. I think she's still exploring her sexuality, so I'm not surprised if she's giving you mixed signals."

Chie blinked. "How do you know all that?"

"We're back!"

Mai's cheerful voice made them whip their heads around to face her. Shizuru had returned to her rightful place next to Natsuki, but Aoi had chosen this time to sit beside Chie. She looked a lot more lively.

"Wow, Chie! I know you looked cute in those glasses, but you're so handsome without them too!" Aoi set down her lunch to get a closer look, causing Chie to nervously jerk back.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Aoi," she stammered, hesitantly putting her glasses back on. She took a glimpse to see Aoi happily digging into her food. She shot everyone else a 'Did that just happen?' look.

* * *

After lunch, two classes, a report turned in two days late, a few attempts of drinking from her thermos before realizing it was empty, and four minutes, 38 seconds later, the blunette was on her way to an unofficial date.

Natsuki had promised to buy ice cream for Shizuru, so she was stuffing all of her unnecessary junk into her locker. She hoped the brunette would do the same for once, seeing as the Kyoto-born was more fond of keeping her personal items with her than in an easily breakable school locker. Shizuru had demonstrated it herself on Natsuki's locker, picking it with skill, and opened it to reveal a hidden stash of erotic manga.

Shizuru had bit her lip, but the blunette could see the mirth in those crimson eyes, so she had warned her 'not-to-say-a-word.' Maybe that was the wrong thing to say (she didn't look at all intimidating with her pink cheeks) since the brunette burst into laughter.

Now slinging her bag over a shoulder, she headed down the hallway and stayed on the right side of the stairs to avoid people going up. She hoped to get to the rendezvous point before Shizuru did.

"Natsukiiiii~!"

She was attacked from behind, obviously by Mai from the sound of it. "Get your hands off me," she complained, shrugging her off. It felt like Mai was pulling and grabbing her shirt in weird ways.

The orange-haired girl threw an arm around Natsuki's shoulders, much to her exasperation, and stuck her tongue out. "Just giving you a good luck charm! Remember to always use a condom, don't hurt yourself while walking, and if strangers talk to you then run away before screaming out, 'Rapist touched my no-no-spot!'" Clearly, she knew about the alone time her best friend was planning to have with Shizuru.

Natsuki looked at her. "Really? Really." She shook her head. "First off, lesbians don't need condoms, you poorly educated young girl. Second, you're the master of tripping on air, not me. Third… I'm not even gonna go there about the 'no-no-spot.'"

Mai stopped walking and, with a solemn expression, placed both hands on Natsuki's shoulders. Out of nowhere, she smiled brightly. "Have fun with the Horny Button I gave you!" Then ran off.

Natsuki just stared. "Horny Button?" she echoed.

* * *

The blunette didn't think she could handle anymore surprises or people randomly coming up to her to talk; she just wanted to get to Shizuru! Miraculously, she had gotten to the rendezvous point at the same time as the brunette. Now they were chatting and on their way to an ice cream parlor.

"Ever plan on taking me out on that motorcycle of yours?" Shizuru's bag swung back and forth as she walked backwards in front of Natsuki with a charming smile.

"I don't like driving it to school, that's why I walk. Didn't I tell you that?" Natsuki said, confused.

Hands clasped together while holding her bag close to her lap, she turned around to walk correctly to ask, "So when _do _you use your motorcycle?" She wanted Natsuki to take her for a ride, maybe for inappropiate reasons, but valid ones all the same.

Natsuki's eyes absentmindedly roamed the other's figure up and down. "Hm, whenever I go out." She really liked Shizuru's legs. On a different note, she asked, "Do you run, Shizuru?"

It was her turn to be puzzled. "No, why?" Then she noticed how Natsuki was checking her out and laughed. "But I usually take the stairs instead of the escalator, if you're wondering." A second later, she sensed the intent before recognizing a playful grin.

"Are you still ticklish?"

"Are you still slow?" Shizuru challenged, inwardly hoping the blunette would perceive her answer as 'not ticklish.' She almost yelped when fingers touched her sides, prompting her to take flight. "I bet you can't keep up!" she called behind her.

She didn't know the place as well as Natsuki, considering she hadn't been back in town for a little over a month, so she was surprised the path unknowingly led to a park. She was certain that at the rate she was running, her mini skirt must be giving quite the fan service to any onlookers. The rapid steps were closer so she hurried up onto the playground, but arms instantly wrapped around her midsection by the time she tried crossing the small wooden bridge. Laughing, out of breath, she squirmed in the blunette's strong hold.

"Relax, I'm not going to tickle you," Natsuki laughed as well, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't help smiling when Shizuru struggled enough to turn around and face her, expression slightly tired but happy.

"Ara, what's this?" She fingered a pink button pinned on Natsuki's shirt. "'Press My Horny Button,'" she read slowly, looking back up to raise an eyebrow in question.

Natsuki sweat dropped. "Mai stuck that on me as a joke and I forgot to take it off. I'm actually amazed you hadn't noticed sooner." She blinked when Shizuru started poking it.

Hands on Natsuki's shoulders, she leaned in to whisper, "_Are you horny yet?_"

Instead of blushing, Natsuki chortled, clearly amused. "If I'm not, you certainly are."

Pouting, Shizuru lightly smacked her friend's shoulder. "Saying things like that… You just want me to do naughty things to you."

The other couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "I'm not the one flirting." Before the Kyoto-born could deny any accusations, Natsuki continued, "Now who was the one to ask, 'My hand's tired, could you hold it for me?' earlier today?"

Shizuru protested, "My hand _was _tired. I carry heavy books everyday, if you care to remember." She sighed when her response was all but ignored as Natsuki pressed closer, softly inhaling the scent of her hair. "Ara, I do think if I am the one flirting, then you're the one who's seducing."

"Hm, me? Never," the girl murmured, her low tone sending pleasant shivers down Shizuru's spine. Nevertheless, Shizuru didn't need to look to know a smug grin was on the girl's lips.

She decided to entangle her hands in the other's dark hair, loving the feel of it. "I know you can do better than that," she teased.

"You're right," Natsuki agreed. She heard the soft whine when she pulled away, so she made sure to hold one of Shizuru's hands. "I still have to treat you to ice cream, don't I?" She gave a small tug to signal it was time to leave the park.

Half disappointed, half pleased, the brunette sighed, the ends of her lips quirking into a defeated smile as she followed. "As long as you can stay away from buying green tea ice cream. I know how hard it is for you to resist."

Banter? Natsuki could do that. "Oi, I'm not addicted to tea. By the way, I'm pretty sure they don't have mayo as a topping."

"I only like one particular brand of mayo, unlike someone who needs a cup of tea every morning in order to function properly."

"Says the one who looks like she's juggling textbooks everyday."

"Ara, you mean your secret stash of adult manga?"

Natsuki side glanced when she felt Shizuru intertwine their fingers. "At least I don't wield a negi as if it were a weapon."

"Hm, I think you deserved it."

"Is that code for 'I wanted to have my way with you'?"

Shizuru paused midstep, smirking.

* * *

Turns out, for that last comment, Natsuki owed Shizuru three scoops of ice cream, her favorite mayonnaise, and a promise to go on a date with her motorcycle. It was a win-win situation. Sort of.

* * *

A/N: The ending drove me nuts! I didn't know how to end it well. I might have to come back to this chapter to fix that.

**(1)** Why yes, Shizuru likes mayo. Not as much as the tea she's been stealing from Natsuki though.

**(2) **Those of you who understood the negi joke, FREE COOKIES! Those who don't, go to youtube and look up Drama CD Mai HiME Natsuki's Desperations.

**(3) **Who would've thought that Natsuki had a thing for tea? Then again, she's also warming up to Shizuru's mayo… HAHA, that sounds wrong.


End file.
